Don't say that
by Hisshan93
Summary: Quinn's life comes crashing done... And Rachel is to blame.  AU. Established Faberry  One-shot for now.i don't own characters, songs, shows or films. But plot and storyline are my own
1. Part one

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :(  
>All mistakes are mine :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay bye guys," Quinn calls to her employers as she leaves her studio; they had just completely their biggest photo shoot to date. Quinn walks down the street making her way home; she knows the flat will be empty as Rachel will still be in class. The two moved to New York two years ago after graduating High school. Rachel went to Juilliard as expected, whilst Quinn did a one year training course in photography before getting a mangers job a small photo company. It was their four year anniversary tomorrow and Quinn was planning to propose. But her plan had been thrown into drama when she couldn't find a ring. As Quinn walks home she stops in a small, family owned Jewellers to have one final try.<p>

The ring of the door alerts the owner to her presence.

"How may I help you today young lady?" The grey haired old man behind the counter asks gently. He moves around the counter to come and stand next to Quinn. She eyes him slightly before answering.

"Well sir, I am looking for an engagement ring. I've searched everywhere, I was hoping to propose tomorrow but have had no luck finding the perfect one," she replies looking down at the selection of rings, locked away in the glass box. After only getting silence in reply to her words she glances up to see the man eyes her carefully.

"Are you proposing to your boyfriend or your girlfriend," he asks, still looking the blonde in front of him up and down.

"My girlfriend, of four years. Why does that matter?" Quinn asks, worried he would throw her out for being gay. The man moves away, gesturing for her to follow. He leads her into a smaller room, filled with fancier items. He pulls out a small black velvet box and hand it too Quinn. Opening it carefully, Quinn looks to find see what is inside. She gasps in shock.

"This is so wonderful. It is perfect. How much?" she asks looking up at the old man, she smiles gently.

"Well its value is over $10,000. But you for, $2,000. I can see in your eyes that money is not an issue, but I can also tell that your love is pure and that your girlfriend is a lucky lady to have you," he explains taking the box towards the till. Quinn hands him her credit card, still shocked at the man's kindness. Finally he hands her back the little box.

"Good luck, my dear. I wish you all the happiness with you girlfriend," he says as Quinn walks out of the door, calling "Thank you" over her shoulder.

Quinn rushes home, knowing she doesn't have long till Rachel will be home.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

**MEANWHILE AT JUILLIARD**

**Mama who bore me, **  
><strong>Mama who gave me <strong>  
><strong>No way to handle things— <strong>  
><strong>Who made me so sad. <strong>

**Mama, the weeping. **  
><strong>Mama, the angels. <strong>  
><strong>No sleep in Heaven <strong>  
><strong>Or Bethlehem. <strong>

**Some pray that, one day, **  
><strong>Christ will come a-callin' <strong>  
><strong>They light a candle, <strong>  
><strong>And hope that it glows. <strong>  
><strong>And some just lie there, <strong>  
><strong>Crying for him to come <strong>  
><strong>And find them. <strong>  
><strong>But when he comes, <strong>  
><strong>They don't know how to go. <strong>

**Mama who bore me, **  
><strong>Mama who gave me <strong>  
><strong>No way to handle things— <strong>  
><strong>Who made me so bad. <strong>

**Mama, the weeping. **  
><strong>Mama, the angels. <strong>  
><strong>No sleep in Heaven <strong>  
><strong>Or Bethlehem.<strong>

"AND CUT! OKAY PEOPLE THAT IS IT FOR TODAY. EVERYONE GO HOME!" Mr Wedekind called to his class. Rachel didn't need to be told twice she knew when she got home, her girlfriend would be there. And she was excited. It's was their anniversary tomorrow and she was planning to take Quinn out for a romantic meal tomorrow. They had decided to each organise a surprise and Quinn's was for tonight!

"Rachel, could you come here a moment?" Mr Wedekind called over to her.

"Yes sir?" Rachel asked as she reached him aging drama teacher.

"Rachel I just wanted to tell you how well you sang today. You really do have an amazing talent," the teacher gushed. He then walked away without another word leaving Rachel smiling as she skipped, yes skipped out of the building.

Rachel felt like she was walking on air as she made her way home. She was doing what she always wanted, was living in New York City like she'd always dreamed. And she had a perfect girlfriend who she loved more than anything. Life was good!

* * *

><p>"Hi baby, I'm home. How are you?" Rachel calls as she walks through the front door of the apartment. Hearing nothing but silence in reply she puts her coat and bag down on the sofa and walks into the Kitchen.<p>

"Quinn?" She calls as she moves further and further into the flat. Reaching their bedroom, she opens the closed door. "Quinn, why is the bedroom door shut? I swear if you are in there..." Rachel trails off as she walks into the room, "with someone else." She mumbles looking around the room taking in the many different candles, the roses on the bed, and her girlfriend.

"Rachel, baby, the past four years have been amazing. I love you so much; I want to spend forever with you. Will you please, do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?" Quinn asks, producing a beautiful engagement ring. Rachel stands in pure shock looking down at the women she loves.

"No," Rachel whispers before turning and running out of the apartment, leaving a heart broken Quinn stood in the bedroom, holding what she thought had been a perfect engagement ring in her hands and tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>SONG; Mama Who Bore Me from the musical Spring Awakening.<strong>

**Thought?**


	2. Sequel

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( **

**All mistakes are mine :)**

**Long awaited Sequel is FINALLY done. :) **

* * *

><p><em>"Rachel, baby, the past four years have been amazing. I love you so much; I want to spend forever with you. Will you please, do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?" Quinn asks, producing a beautiful engagement ring. Rachel stands in pure shock looking down at the women she loves.<em>

_"No," Rachel whispers before turning and running out of the apartment, leaving a heart broken Quinn stood in the bedroom, holding what she thought had been a perfect engagement ring in her hands and tears streaming down her face._

* * *

><p><strong>One Month later.<strong>

Quinn had barely left the apartment she and Rachel share, well shared, since Rachel had turned down her proposal. She was broken, Rachel was the love of her life and she couldn't work out why Rachel had said no. She'd spend the last month ignoring texts, calls and visits from her co-workers, her mother, Santana and Brittany as well as most of her former glee friends. She refused to speak to most people so her mother would use her own key to let herself into the apartment, so she could clean and make Quinn eat. For Quinn the last month had mostly been a blur, she spend most of her time going over that awful night, or curled up in her bed. She hadn't cried since that first night, she was refusing to let herself cry, which she knew was unhealthy, but was the only way she could keep herself together somewhat.

Suddenly a knock at the front door, pulls Quinn out of her thoughts. Like normal she just ignores it, knowing Judy will let herself in and Santana will call through saying it's her. Quinn mutes the TV, even though she isn't watching it, to listen for any signs of who is at her door. The caller knocks again, still Quinn doesn't move from her spot on the sofa. She hears scuffing from outside the door and sees an envelope slipped under the door, followed by footsteps as the person walks away. Quinn waits a few moments before getting up and walking over to the door, she looks down at the envelope and notices the word 'Quinn' lightly written along the front, she knows straight away that Rachel has written her name on that envelope. Quinn slowly, picks up the letter and carries it back over to the sofa. She sits back down before nervously opening her letter.

_My Dearest Quinn,_

_I am so sorry for what I did to you. I can't say enough how sorry I am. I would spend forever telling you if I thought it would help at all, however I am aware that after what I did and this letter you will want nothing to do with me, and I am okay with that. But you have to understand I had a reason for doing what I did. I know that nothing I can say in this letter will make you understand what I did, but all I can do is try. So that's what I am doing, I am trying. I am trying to help you understand why I did what I did. And hopefully make you stop hating me. _

_Quinn, We have been together since we left high school, and I have loved every moment of our lives together. But the last few years of my life have been a lie. - Don't get me wrong, darling, I love you so much. But I am not IN love with you. I've tried hard to get myself to fall in love with you, but I can't and I can't force myself anymore. I know, I've been a bitch putting you through this, and believe me I hate myself. But Quinn, when I all started I convinced myself I would fall in love with you in time. But it just never happened.. But I really did try to fall in love with you. I wanted so badly to been in love with you. I'm sorry. _

_During high school I was convinced that you were who I wanted to be with forever and to start with I couldn't have been happier but I don't know what happened. You can't understand what I went through trying hard to make sure we worked but we were never going to. You got past our harsh past but I just couldn't seem to. I should have told you about all of this. I know that but I didn't want to hurt you. Odd I know, considering what I did to you last month. But you took me by surprise and I just didn't know what to do. _

_So when you proposed last month I knew I couldn't go on pretending anymore. I had to let you be happy. And I know I've hurt you like hell and this pain you feel at the moment, will always been there, but in time you will be able to move on. To find someone, who loves you the way to deserve to be loved. Just know, I never set out to hurt you like this. And I would do anything I could to take away this pain, I caused. _

_Just remember that you will always mean more to me than anyone could ever. _

__Always__  
><em>Rachel<em>__

Quinn lets the letter fall from her hand and she falls to the ground, sobbing. She wanted so badly to know what was wrong with her, that make Rachel say no, but now that she knew, she just wanted to die. She silently prays to God, for Him to take away her pain. To numb her of all emotion. She's sobbing so hard, she doesn't even hear her mother and Santana let themselves in the door. Judy rushes over to her and hugs her tight, rocking her gently. She watches as Santana reads the letter, she watches as the level of rage grows in Santana's eyes. Finally Santana turns to look at her, and she smiles sadly.

"Quinn, listen to me! I will get you through this time. I will get you through this pain. I promise!" she whispers before kissing her cheek gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, I can't decide if I am happy with this or not. So please let me know what you think, so I can either keep it like this or change it if need be. <strong>


	3. alternative ending

**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( **

**All mistakes are mine :)**

**Because some people didn't like the way I ended this story, I've decided to write an alternative ending.**

* * *

><p><em>"Rachel, baby, the past four years have been amazing. I love you so much; I want to spend forever with you. Will you please, do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?" Quinn asks, producing a beautiful engagement ring. Rachel stands in pure shock looking down at the women she loves.<em>

_"No," Rachel whispers before turning and running out of the apartment, leaving a heart broken Quinn stood in the bedroom, holding what she thought had been a perfect engagement ring in her hands and tears streaming down her face._

* * *

><p><strong>One Month later.<strong>

Quinn had barely left the apartment she and Rachel share, well shared, since Rachel had turned down her proposal. She was broken, Rachel was the love of her life and she couldn't work out why Rachel had said no. She'd spend the last month ignoring texts, calls and visits from her co-workers, her mother, Santana and Brittany as well as most of her former glee friends. She refused to speak to most people so her mother would use her own key to let herself into the apartment, so she could clean and make Quinn eat. For Quinn the last month had mostly been a blur, she spend most of her time going over that awful night, or curled up in her bed. She hadn't cried since that first night, she was refusing to let herself cry, which she knew was unhealthy, but was the only way she could keep herself together somewhat.

Suddenly a knock at the front door, pulls Quinn out of her thoughts. Like normal she just ignores it, knowing Judy will let herself in and Santana will call through saying it's her. Quinn mutes the TV, even though she isn't watching it, to listen for any signs of who is at her door. The caller knocks again, still Quinn doesn't move from her spot on the sofa. She hears scuffing from outside the door and something hitting the door slightly. Confused and slightly frustrated with whoever was interrupting her. Unlocking the door and swinging the door open wildly, she is suddenly clobbered by someone falling onto of her.

"Urgh! Get off of me!" Quinn shouts pushing the intruder off her. Finally pulling herself to her feet, she glances back down at the floor to see who had fallen on her. "Rachel?" Quinn whispers afraid of speaking to loud in case Rachel disappears. When Rachel didn't disappear into the air, Quinn pulled her into a tight hug. "I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed. Suddenly remembering the past month and the smile instantly falls from her mouth and she sharply pulls away from the brunette beauty.

"What do you want?" Quinn said coldly, trying to return to her once ever-present HBIC attitude.

"Please Quinn; let me explain why I did what I did. Just give me twenty minutes. Please," Rachel begs stepping closer to Quinn.

"You can have ten," Quinn agrees turning away and walking back toward the couch. "Well, I am not going to wait all day," Quinn snapped getting more and more emotional.

"Quinn, I am so sorry for what I did to you. I can't say enough how sorry I am. I would spend forever telling you if I thought it would help at all, but I doubt that it would. When you proposed that day, I went through a lot of emotions in such a short space of time. I mean, I love you so much and I want to marry you. But all I could hear was a little voice in the back of my head telling me that I wasn't ready. That after this it would be kids and giving up my career and I know that sounds crazy, believe me I know. But that is what I thought and I knew I wasn't ready for all of that at once. So I panicked and ran. I was so stupid. All I've done this last month is mope about my dad's house, barely eating and trying to gain the courage to come grovelling back to you. I am sorry I took so long. But I am here now, and I really hope you can forgive me, and take me back. And maybe if you have it, you could ask me one more time to marry you?" Rachel rambled pouring her heart in to the speech and in turn causing tears to pour from her eyes.

Quinn sat staring into space, seemingly ignoring Rachel. Who in turn sat looking at Quinn hoping for any kind of reaction from the blonde. After waiting what seemed like forever, but in reality was only about five minutes of silence. The young Broadway star stood silently and made her way once again to the door, again leaving pain behind her.

"I am truly sorry Quinn and I love you dearly," Rachel said as she reached for the door handle and stole another glance at the woman she loved.

"Marry me?" Quinn whispered so softly Rachel was sure she misheard the girl.

"What?" she asked, having to be certain she was hearing the words correctly. Quinn stood and turned towards the brunette, smiling softly she quickly walked to towards her.

"I said, marry me? Be my wife, I love you so much. What you did hurt me, but I understand why you did it. The pain won't go away over night and I will still be upset for a little while but I don't want to lose you. So marry me?"

Quinn stood in the same apartment, in front of the same girl, asking the same question as she had just a month earlier. She knew that before it had not ending well, but this time she was sure it would.

"YES!" Rachel squealed.

And she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I did this Alternate ending for all those who didn't like the original. So is this more to your liking guys? <strong>


End file.
